The present invention is related to a pressure control system for a paint sprayer and more particularly to such a control system in which the paint spray is automatically regulated in accordance with an ideal pressure value.
In paint spraying operations, it often becomes necessary to vary the amount of paint being sprayed during a certain time period. An example of this is when painting an automobile body passing through a paint spray at a constant speed, since the paint must cover panels having different shapes with a substantially even thickness of paint. If the paint spray were not varied, different panel areas would receive different thicknesses of paint, due to their different surface contours. In order to vary the amount of paint being sprayed on different panel areas, various metering valves have been employed, which can be programmed such that each panel area receives the desired amount of paint. These several metering valves have the disadvantage of requiring individual control circuits, which are unable to monitor and correct the control pressure affecting the paint spray.